When a semiconductor chip is face-down mounted on a substrate, a gap is formed between the substrate and the chip, so that the gap must be filled with an insulating material called an underfill. A commonly used underfill has been conventionally a thermosetting resin represented by an epoxy resin (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-233571